In Her Eyes
by strawhatkate
Summary: Dianna lives in Dressrosa, working for Doflamingo as a pirate, but she doesn't really care about her work or her life, she just does things to avoid being completely alone, and to get stronger. She suddenly changes her views on her life and choices when she meets Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law.


" _Hmmm_ ," Dianna sang quietly, sitting on the river. She strummed her black guitar lightly.

" _Ohhh_ ," she continued in a beautiful, raspy voice, " _Ohhh_ , _hmm.._ " Suddenly, Dianna stopped playing and stared down at the pond she was sitting above. She was sat on the edge of a small dock, no more than four feet long and two feet wide. Her Secret Spot, where she went on her days off, was this dock, above this small pond. It was a secret spot for her to escape the people of Dressrosa. "Who's there?" She asked out loud. It didn't matter who it was, she had no friends or family in Dressrosa. Hell, she had no living friends or family at all. It could've been her boss, or co-workers, but she dismissed the thought. She told them she'd be out today because she didn't have any current assignments.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not allowed. You'd be screwed if someone else found you." An unfamiliar voice spoke roughly. She wondered who this stranger was. Whoever he was, he obviously had never met her before and didn't know her postition. He caught her attention, so she turned around half way to look at him with her good eye.

"Hm, who are you? What's your name?" Now, she was interested. She recognized him from his wanted poster. But she wanted him to admit who he was. Old habit.

"Trafalgar Law," he seemed bored. "Just go away from here, it's not safe."

"Hm.. Thank you," Dianna said almost cheerfully, "It's been pretty long since someone's actually said something concerning to me." She actually... Smiled softly after she said that. It'd been a while since she'd done that too, but it was quickly replaced by a benevolent smirk.

The young man looked caught off guard. To Dianna's surprise, he smiled too, a small smile that she wasn't sure if she saw or not. "Don't mention it.. Oi, music-girl.. You have a good voice." He added as he turned to leave.

As he walked away, he couldn't swore he heard her whisper, 'May out fates intertwine, Law'.

Dianna continued thinking about the not-so-stranger all day. She never did leave her spot, but she did stop making noise. Now, she decided, she had someone new to watch, and her job would begin now. The thought sent a shiver through her spine, remembering the last job she'd gotten. But that was the past. She'd carry on this mission somehow.

Her mind skipped back to the tall, muscular stranger from earlier. He was definitely a pirate. Dark skin decorated beautifully with tattoos and scars, Dianna always thought people's bodies looked like artwork. She continued concentrating on him. His eye were dark, like he was hiding a secret. Suddenly, she looked down at the water she was sitting above.

A girl, almost 18, states back. Slightly tanned skin glistened slightly from sitting in the sun all day, and her jet-black hair hung just above her small shoulders, framing her face with her barely-wavy hair. Dianna's body was extremely thin, with a flowing blouse covering her top half, and dark blue shorts going half-way down her thighs. She never wore shoes. She focused more on her face, her mouth always seemed to be slightly curved down, and her cheeks were covered in freckles. She could've been so pretty, if not for her left eye.

Her left eye was being covered by her dark hair, but she moved her hair behind her ear to get a better look. Dianna's right eye was nearly beautiful, the whites of her eyes contrasting nicely with her dark eyes and black pupils. However, her left eye had no whites. Where a normal person's eye is white, hers was black, with just one small, blood-red pupil. To Dianna, she looked like a monster.

As the sun set over the small pond, she wondered how the mystery pirate from earlier was doing. She decided to find him. It would be extremely easy with her Devil's fruit ability after all. Dianna focused on him, eyes closed tightly, and began see where he was, as if having a vision. She concentrated harder, and snapped something inside her, teleporting her own body to a building just twenty feet above Trafalgar Law's head.

He seemed to be walking with some people. One turned behind him and talked loudly, "Oi, Toreo-guy, where are we going?" He was obnoxiously loud, and seemingly very cheerful. As the kid turned around, Dianna nearly fell off the building trying to see who it was, but she couldn't get a good look without being spotted. For a while, Dianna followed silently, never making a sound or coming out of the shadows. She knew that even with the off chance of they attacked her, she could just teleport away. And even if she couldn't do that, she could probably knock them both out in ten minutes or less.

Trafalgar looked up to the area where she was hidden, and Dianna froze, not in the mood to be caught. Law turned around and continued walking, and Dianna jumped from the building she was on, to the building four feet in front of her so she could keep up with them and get a better look. Her bare feet skidded along silently, as she jumped expertly from one building to the next. However, Law looked up again, and Dianna knew she'd been seen. Oh well, he probably wouldn't care anyway.

"Hey, who's up there?" Law said, and the boy in front of him began pestering him about who could possibly be up there and how he didn't see anyone.

With a cheeky smirk, Dianna exited the roof of the building gracefully, landing silently on the road no more than four feet behind Law and the boy.

"Hello, I'm afraid I haven't formally introduced myself," Dianna began, never forgetting her manners, "My name is Gol D. Dianna, it's nice to meet you." Dianna ended her statement with a half-smile-half-smirk, but that smile soon faded as the boy Trafalgar was with turned around. He wore a straw hat, and had a curious face. As he spoke, her face went even paler than it had been, and she felt her knees go weak.

"Oi, that's SO cool! Toreo, do you know this girl?!" The boy she now recognized as Monkey D. Luffy said excitedly. However, Dianna was too stunned to look him in the eye, as her nerves shifted in her stomach at the sight of her deceased brother's brother. She could hardly believe she was face to face with Ace's brother.

'Well.' Dianna thought to herself. She'd finally found him.

(A/N; Dianna, the character, is completely made up by me based off of other One Piece characters. OBVIOUSLY I don't own One Piece.)


End file.
